Twisting Ribbons
by Asian Alien Kitty
Summary: IchiRuki poems. They have either Ichigo's POV or Rukia's POV. Busy so updating will be slow.
1. I Love You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in bleach.

**Author's note:** This story really isn't a story. It is a bunch of poems put together from my friends and me.

**Ichigo's POV:**

**I Love You**

When we first met,

I had my suspicions,

I couldn't trust you.

You said you were a death god,

A mystical being I had never heard of,

Who could believe?

I sure couldn't.

But then,

What you called a hollow came,

It had attacked my family.

I was angry that it had hurt me,

I was blind with anger,

You protected me,

You sacrificed yourself for me.

That instance I trusted you,

I knew that I could've died without you.

My whole family could've died.

You were weak after that,

You were all bloody and in pain.

From that moment I knew I had to protect.

But the way I was right now it couldn't be possible.

You gave me the power,

The strength,

The will,

I was triumphant,

The hollow had died,

While screaming in agony.

From that day on,

You were always by my side,

We were together a team,

I hid my feelings away from you.

When you left me,

Crying those tears I never thought you would cry,

I fell onto the ground in agony,

That was when I realized,

I love you.

I love you more than anything in my life.

I would die for you.

I would do anything just to be with you.

Anything.

Then why,

Did I not protect you?

While you left threatening,

That you will never forgive me if I followed,

Why did I not listen?

Why did I not heave my bloody self up to be with you?

Why did I let them take you?

I love you so much yet I couldn't protect.

I will get stronger.

This won't happen again.

I will never let you die again.

Please stay by my side.


	2. Forgiving

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in bleach

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in bleach.

**Author's note:** This story really isn't a story. It is a bunch of poems put together from my friends and me.

**Rukia's POV:**

**Forgiving**

Maybe you didn't hear me when I said this,

Or maybe you didn't want to know,

When I told you not to follow,

Why did you not listen?

Why did you come after me?

I said I wouldn't forgive you,

Then why am I forgiving you right now?

Why am I not flaring at the thought of you?

Of how you never listen to me,

You are always rash and facing things on your own,

You never listen,

But why do I smile and forgive you,

Why am I thinking about you so much in this dark room?

You were only someone I met,

Not even for long,

Yet I forgive you and smile at the thought of you,

Why is that?

Maybe I love you?


	3. True Love: Take Two

Disclaimer : Me no own Bleach, Tite Kubo does

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in bleach.

**Author's note:** This story really isn't a story. It is a bunch of poems put together from my friends and me. This one is from my IchiRuki addicted friend.

**Rukia POV**

**True Love: Take Two**

Pain flows freely like a river

resulted from misunderstandings

The pain stretches from the heart to the liver

and I feel that no one is understanding

Renji I loved you and I thought you loved me

but you did and instead my feelings you abused

I was wrong and the mistake is too late to see

So now I feel so stupid and used

My heart is slowly breaking

and deep inside I weep

My soul's foundation is shaking

and every time you pass me, my gut leaps

I wish we could be together

you make me complete

I thought it would last forever

but in the end I suffered defeat

You mean so much to me

and you're the one I love

Yet we were not meant to be

You've flown away like a dove

Now I sit here alone

but soon someone else joined me here

while you away is where you've flown

so now I hold my new love dear

Ichigo is always beside me

he cares about how I feel

this is how its suppose to be

this is love for real


	4. Leaving Again

Disclaimer: Me no own Bleach, Tite Kubo does

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in bleach.

**Author's note:** This story really isn't a story. It is a bunch of poems put together from my friends and me. This one is written by my IchiRuki addict friend.

**Rukia's POV**

**Leaving Again**

**I**am very lucky to know you

I **l**ike being with you

Th**o**ugh you probably don't feel the same

I am **v**ery stupid to be leaving you

Your **e**xistence clams my soul

I am so **y**outh less and I am dead while you still have your whole life ahead of you

Though **o**ur being together is forbidden

See that **u**nlike others we are meant to be

I believe that **a**ll of this was worth it

I know that **l**ike a river we will al move on

You are that **o**blivious idiot that comes along once a lifetime

It is illegal **t**hat is the only reason that I am leaving you


	5. Don't You Dare Leave Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in bleach

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in bleach.

**Author's note:** This story really isn't a story. It is a bunch of poems put together from my friends and me.

**Ichigo's POV:**

**Don't You Dare Leave Ever Again!**

When you left,

My heart shattered,

Into a million pieces it flew towards you.

You must have never noticed,

The feelings I had for you.

I was too shy to show you,

Fear of rejection filled my heart,

But my love still stayed.

How I anguished while you left,

Feeling that the Earth is nothing more,

If I could I would fly to you,

Rescue you.

So that is why I shall become stronger,

To protect you from harm,

My only goal from now on.

I will summon my sword spirit,

I will obtain bankai,

I will bring you back!

If I do bring you back,

Don't leave me ever again!

Don't make me shatter my heart!

Don't make me stay in the dark hole in anguish!

Stay by my side forever,

I beg you.

Please,

Don't leave me ever again!


	6. Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in bleach

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in bleach.

**Author's note:** This story really isn't a story. It is a bunch of poems put together from my friends and me. This one is made by my IchiRuki addict friend.

**Rukia's POV**

**Sorry**

All that time blood was spilt,

All the times we've fought together,

And all the blows we've received and dealt.

Never said aloud but we knew we're nakama forever,

All of what we suffered through,

You were beside me.

But there is nothing we can do,

Nii-sama said a love between shinigami and human cannot be.

I must obey my brother,

Without question or delay,

Perhaps you'll meet another.

During the time that I'm away,

I'm not happy to be leaving,

And I'm truly sorry to you.

But you have to keep on believing,

One day another may pull through,

Soon I shall part.

But all of this is not in vain,

Because I'm leaving with you my heart,

I'm sorry to be the cause of your pain.


	7. What They Think Of Each Other

Disclaimer: Me no own Bleach, Tite Kubo does

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in bleach.

**Author's note:** This story really isn't a story. It is a bunch of poems put together from my friends and me. This one is written by my IchiRuki addict friend.

**What They Think Of Each Other**

Stupid Strawberry

Moronic, idiotic, egoistic, fool

With no appreciation for true art

Calls me midget all the time

The nerve of him!

Idiotic midget

Stupid, short, actress, moron

Can't draw even to save her own life

She hits me all the time

Bunny obsessed freak!


	8. Imagination

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in bleach

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in bleach.

**Author's note:** This story really isn't a story. It is a bunch of poems put together from my friends and me.

**Rukia's POV**

**Imagination**

I'm in this dark gloomy place,

My reisatsu hidden from view,

Crying tears that will never be felt,

Thinking thoughts that will never be heard.

My brain keeps playing tricks on me,

Why is it that I see you?

My imagination never plays on me.

Yet,

I see you fighting for me,

I see you comforting me,

We only met for such a short while,

Yet,

I see you.

My imagination,

It must be going wild.

Why do I see these things?

Why would you come for me?

We barely know each other.

I see you here though,

I see you in my sleep,

Comforting me,

Whispering promises of saving me.

Why is that?

I see you in the dark room right now,

Fighting for me.

I try to block you out,

Yet I continue seeing you.

Why is this?

Why am I not seeing those I know longer,

I don't see nii-sama or Renji,

I see you.

You with your orange spiky hair,

You bleeding yet continuing fighting,

I feel pain in my heart,

Pain that is like a mother losing her child,

Why is that?

Is it because,

I love you?


End file.
